


Can you tell?

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can be in either perspective of the characters in a poetic matter. My view on France and England as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you tell?

Let us walk this cool evening.

Together we two walk side by side.

Can you tell if I'm near when we are apart? Can you read what I think?

Can you tell when I take a moment to reflect the moments that you're in my life and how you change me.

With the time when we're together, you've come to mean so much to me. A lot more then I could ever explain with words. There will never be anyone else like you to come into my life like the way you did.

You may never fully comprehend what it means to be loved by me, or how I may never find the words to express my love and devotion for you.

I was not really sure I believed in love before we met. I was not even sure that I could make love last when I fell in love with you.

But my soul made sure that I did, and it tend hurt my soul unpleasantly when I try to put you at a distance. But I had my reasons why I did that.

When I think of the things I love about you, my heart pounds wildly with joy.

As it will be a long list to fill when it comes to you, but I do not really mind at all. Everything about you seems to mesmerize me.

Like the way your eyes sparkle when you're excited.

Or the way your eyes seem to be on fire and you face puts on a mask when you're angry.

I found comfort in the way you seem to embraced who I am, even though you may not show it by your body language.

Because everything about you always fill me up with positive emotions that can go on for weeks on end.

My wish is to make you smile, to make you happy.

The day you came into my life, everything seem to have changed without me noticing.

The day you came into you life, you gave me everything that's positive and better in my life.

It's only because in you have I've discovered a lifetime of love (possibly even more then one lifetime), a world full of wonderful dreams that can come true. A partner, a soul mate, a friend. All of which I never want to lose, nor do I want to think of what would happen if I lose it.


End file.
